


Smoke

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: “So what’s so good about being up here?”A bitter grin spread across Hwanwoong’s lips, dejected and resentful. Youngjo couldn’t help frowning.“You know why.”
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Smoke

“I’m home.”

Youngjo closed the door behind himself, slipping off his shoes and placing them onto the shoe rack. The city lights flooding through the balcony window dimly lit the apartment, making it so Youngjo didn’t need to turn on a light. He didn’t want to anyways, unwilling to disturb the silhouette smoking a cigarette against the railing on the balcony. He sighed, putting down his bag to walk to the refrigerator.

Opening the balcony door with his free hand, Youngjo stepped out onto the balcony with a box of mango juice, a can of beer, a sweet bun, and a jacket draped over his arm. It was chilly out, the seasons were changing early again. The autumn air was cool but the wind wasn’t frigid as it blew through both men’s hairs.

He quietly closed the door behind him, setting down the drinks and bread on a small coffee table before walking up to the railing beside Hwanwoong. Youngjo took the jacket in his arm and wrapped it around his boyfriend’s shoulders. The latter turned to him, the embers of his cigarette burning a gentle yet fluorescent orange in the dim night. His eyes were quiet and appreciative as the city lights below glimmered in the chocolate darkness of them. More than twenty stories below them were the noisy streets of Seoul, but all the sound seemed to be drowned out to Youngjo, who could only stare back at his boyfriend as if it were his first time being love struck by this boy. It wasn’t his first time, of course, nor would it be the last, but the feeling never got old.

The younger was the first one to break their staring contest, staring out into sky, barely making out a single star due to the heavy light pollution below them. Youngjo waited, knowing he wouldn’t be the first one to break the silence either.

“What’s the point of rails on balconies?” Hwanwoong questioned. “It’s not like they stop anyone from jumping off.”

Youngjo dared to look down at the city below them. Car horns blared angrily, the height they lived on already dizzying enough and they were no where near the top floors. They were still fairly new to their apartment, Youngjo hadn’t gotten used to the height of where he stood. He diverted his gaze from the city floor to look at Hwanwoong again.

“They should just build a fence on balconies so people don’t jump.” Smoke billowed from Hwanwoong’s lips. His gaze was deep in thought, eyes glazed over, reflecting the city lights. The sight was almost serene.

“I thought fences are pointless since people can just climb over them,” Youngjo countered with an old thought similar to now that came to mind. He couldn’t help but play the moment over in his head, reminiscing in the youthful warmth of young love they had in them. Now, every moment felt cold and burdened, frustrated from the heaps of work and stress. But he and Hwanwoong persevered through it together, finding the warm moments within each other.

Hwanwoong placed the cigarette butt back onto his lips again as if to silence himself before he could speak.

Youngjo pursed his lips. He turned around and took the drinks and bread off the coffee table before leaning against the railing with them. He wistfully looked down at the sweet bun in his hand, reminiscing.

A hand reached out for the can of beer. Youngjo pulled it away.

“This one’s mine. You already have the cigarette,” the older handed Hwanwoong the box of mango juice instead. Hwanwoong looked down at it, pulling the cigarette away from his lips, smoke slowly spilling out. A packet of sweet bun also slid into his view. A smile meekly blossomed on his features, grabbing both only to place them on the table to the left of himself. Youngjo watched, staring at the cigarette in between Hwanwoong’s lips.

“What happened to keeping your body in good health? Aren’t you going abroad soon?”

Hwanwoong scoffed, taking his cigarette.

“Still just a backup dancer.” He dropped the cigarette onto the ground, bitterly grinding his foot into it. He turned to his boyfriend, holding his hand out toward the can of beer Youngjo was just about to open.

“Can I have some?”

“You didn’t share your cigarette, so no,” Youngjo smugly cracked open the beer, the can hissing and foam rising to the top. He brought it up to his lips, tilting the alcohol into his mouth while Hwanwoong watched. The younger huffed, leaning forward against the balcony, arms crossed on top of the railing.

“Don’t blame me when you wake up from a hangover,” the boy muttered. Youngjo chuckled.

“Hwanwoong, it’s just one can of beer. And trust me, I’m saving  you from a hangover. You get drunk off half a bottle of cider.”

“Shut up!” Hwanwoong smacked his boyfriend’s arm, Youngjo simply laughing as his boyfriend weakly punched him. “You’re a terrible boyfriend,” he muttered, slumping over the railing of the balcony.

“You love me,” Youngjo teased, holding the can up to Hwanwoong. The latter huffed once more, pushing the can away. “Petty,” he giggled softly, tilting the can back into his lips.

Hwanwoong grabbed the mango juice beside him, ripping the straw off and stabbing it through the hole. He bit onto the straw, a pout on his lips. Youngjo couldn’t help the grin settling on his features, having found the warmth in the moment.

Youngjo turned back to the city skyline in front of them. A particularly chilly wind blew past them, causing even Youngjo to shiver. The latter not so subtly moved closer to his boyfriend, their shoulders touching. Hwanwoong didn’t seem to mind, leaning into his boyfriend’s body warmth.

“Why are you out here?” Hwanwoong asked, sipping his mango juice.

“Because you’re out here.” Youngjo reached his arm over, pulling Hwanwoong close to himself. Hwanwoong leaned closer as well. “What about you?”

“To smoke,” Hwanwoong simply replied.

“Bad Woongie,” Youngjo chided.

“Look, the choreographer was all up my ass again for being too slow to memorize the dance,” Hwanwoong defended himself with a pout. “Besides, it feels good to be up here.”

Youngjo grimaced, sparing one last glance at the city below. He shivered at the height.

“It’s terrifying if you ask me,” he remarked.

“I don’t have to ask you, I already know,” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.

“So what’s so good about being up here?”

A bitter grin spread across Hwanwoong’s lips, dejected and resentful. Youngjo couldn’t help frowning.

“You know why.”

A cold air completely replaced the warmth that was once in the atmosphere around them, seemingly colder than the night itself.

Youngjo pursed his lips into a tight line. If he overstepped his boundaries, it would aggravate Hwanwoong. All he could do was be patient for his boyfriend until he was comfortable enough to share what’s going on. But the least he could do was show that he was there for him.

He pulled his boyfriend into his embrace, holding his face close to his chest. Hwanwoong was stiff in his arms, reluctant about hugging Youngjo back.

“I love you so much,” Youngjo whispered, hoping Hwanwoong heard him— _really_ heard him.

“I know,” Hwanwoong muttered, voice weak. Hands slowly reached up to clutch at the fabric of Youngjo’s shirt. Hwanwoong hugged back, desperate in the way he tightly grasped onto his boyfriend. He whimpered, tears wetting the front of Youngjo’s shirt.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahaha funny


End file.
